Moments Defined
by SaidbhinLuch
Summary: Words related moments in the teams life. Both big and small. Short little stories from all of the teams perspectives. An A to Z of SG-1.
1. Chapter 1

**A: Annoy**

 _-to disturb or bother (a person) in a way that displeases, troubles, or slightly irritates._

Sam had tried humming in her head. She had tried to count pi as far as she could. Even had gone through the process of assembling and disassembling a naquedah generator. None of it worked. Vala and Cam who were usually excellent in such situations were now useless. As absorbed in the situation as the central components. Teal'c was elsewhere. Sam was the lone irritated being at the table. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Vala glance at her. It was though nothing had changed. Only the newest members of the SGC were paying it any mind. Everyone else was institutionalised long ago. She sighed.

'What?' Both Jack and Daniel's head whipped round to her. Vala winced. Cam had no idea what to do. She took a sip of her drink. 'I do _not_ get paid enough for this.' She muttered under her breath. Jack, with his ever good hearing stared at her. 'What am I supposed to apologise? You two have been going back and forth for 20 minutes. With _did_ and _didn't._ ' The pair looked at each other. Music started up in the background. Vala leaned over towards Sam. Unusually she looked rather hesitant. Instead she took a cup of diet coke. 'Ooo this is nice.' The seemingly eternally bright eyed woman grinned at the team. Jack and Daniel both looked at Sam. In ill-disguised mirth. Her eyes narrowed. 'You are a woman of excellent taste.' She turned to Vala lifting her cup. Vala was exceedingly pleased. Sam couldn't help but smile at the woman. She was a breath of fresh air. Daniel looked at Vala suspiciously. Jack was just confused.

Cam nodded slowly, glancing around at the groups of people. Poor boy didn't know what to do. He was so innocent at times. Full of hero-worship and awe. And more than a little enthusiastic. Sam stood up and pinched the bridge of her nose. 'I'm going to talk a walk.' Turning away, she weaved a path through the people. Since Jack had moved to DC she had forgotten how annoying they could be. Two fully grown men arguing like snot-nosed little brats. P2C-106 really was a lovely planet. Lush and green, all the trees you could want. As she wandered along the edge to the forest, she plucked a flower and twirled it. 'Samantha!' Vala skipped along and landed beside her. 'The boys were being pests so I thought you might like someone to walk with.' Sam smiled brightly. 'Yeah, you get used to that. _Eventually_. And thank you, I would.' Vala beamed and plucked a bright yellow flower. Tucking it behind her ear she turned her head in a little pose. She couldn't help but laugh. 'So they are always like that?' Sam nodded, holding back the giggle. Vala frowned. Pulling a couple of faces, Sam waited. A light breeze ruffled their hair. They entered a meadow. It was an explosion of colour. Brilliant flowers of almost an inconceivable array of colours bloomed before them.

Vala 'ooo'd' almost comically. Sam's tilted and she skipped down excitedly. In that moment she understood Daniel's affection for her. Of course he hadn't admitted to it. He never would. She adjusted the flower perched behind her ear. The contrast between it and her dark hair was startling. Vala bent down again. Sam closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in the fresh air. A brilliant cobalt blue flower was held in front of her eyes. Vala tucked it behind Sam's ear and grinned. 'Very fetching indeed.' A loud cheer echoed from behind them. Vala looked slightly started. Sam narrowed her eyes trying to figure it out. 'Cake.' She deduced. She could see the gray eyes dart about, head bobbing slightly. 'C'mon.' The pair headed back to the main gathering. Several people were clapping. Sam was sure that Jack was trying to hurry along someone. Vala was still picking flowers and tying them together. It was a rather artful bouquet.

'You really aren't that mad at them are you?' 'No Vala I'm not. I've just forgotten how _grating_ the squabbles are.' The gentle breeze from earlier died down to barely a wisp of one. Cam was looking over for them, eyes wide. In panic or confusion Sam couldn't determine. Vala giggled. Jack was turning away from Cam with two slices of cake. Grinning in such a way that Sam knew meant Cam was being messed with. One piece was being waggled at her. Vala made to take one but Jack said something to her. Smirking at her as Vala bounced over to Daniel. Sam looked round at the throngs of people. It was the happiest she had seen most in the SGC in a while. She sat down and took the flower out from behind her ear. Daniel in front of her; was bristling at a beaming Vala. Cam was overly absorbed in the cake. Teal'c was eating slowly, watching all of them. The laugh and fond grumble indicated that Daniel was sharing his slice. Then a piece was in front of her nose.

'Forgive us?' Jack asked as sweetly as he could manage. Of course, it wasn't all that sweet, but still charming enough. 'For now. It's just being a while since I've been ringside to the show.' She muttered and took a bite of cake. Jack's head twitched. Sam took turned and took a cup from the table behind them. Her nose twitched at the taste. Jack took the cup and downed it.

'I still don't get why you prefer diet.' He commented as he put the cup down. She rolled her eyes.

'I still don't get why you and Daniel bicker like an old married couple.' Sam retorted, finishing her cake and leaning against the table. Jacks eyes narrowed at her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head up to the sun.

'You are so annoying.'

'Shhhhh.' Sam patted his arm lightly. With just a touch of patronisation just for fun.


	2. B

**B: Breakfast.**

 _the first meal of the day; morning meal._

'Oh but Sam this is amazing!' Vala gushed over her almost challenging stack of blueberry pancakes. Sam hesitated, fingers toying with the handle of her mug. 'Look I know it's not the _ideal_ situation. But you were meant for something like this. I know.' Her friends face twisted. Her now long blonde hair slipping forward as her head dipped. Vala knew the tricks of deception and deflection too well to be fooled. 'Will it be challenging? Yes. Will you enjoy it? Of course you will. Will Daniel be _obscenely_ jealous? Naturally. But you and I both know that you are going to do this.' Sam's typically bright eyes were dimmed. She reached over and grabbed her dear friends' hand. She was worrying her lip. Vala had seen Samantha so rarely in this state. Fearful and unsure. It did not sit well. 'You are worried about us aren't you?' Sam shifted in her seat. Sal almost psychic to emotional distress appeared with a cheerful flower and some maple syrup. Vala smiled up at the jovial man patting his arm with her free hand.

'I've never been so far away. And this, _this_ is different.' The words barely made it out. Each syllable sounding forced. She held on. Sam gripped back, almost painfully. Sam was so desperately trying to contain herself. The hustle, bustle, calls and clattering faded into the backdrop. 'If its one thing I've learned with you, it's that change can be good. You may be "officially"' Vala gestured vaguely in the air. 'Off the team, but you are one of us. Jack is, and he left over two years ago. Jonas is and we're not even sure if he's alive. You may not be working with us as closely but we're family you know that.' Sam smiled tightly. Her eyes a lighter blue but still foggy with nerves. 'I'm not Dr. Weir.' 'No one expects you to be. You were not Jack when you took over SG-1, Cam was neither of you when he did so. And Jack was not General Hammond _both_ times he succeeded him. No one expects you to _be_ her. You can't be. You are Samantha Carter. Full bird Colonel, member of the premiere team for ten years, scientist and all round brilliant person. You can't be someone else. They won't respect you if you do. Sheppard is more than fine with you taking lead. You can control the Chihuahua guy.' Sam snorted at that. 'Now stop being crazy and start being you. I am not a fan of the scared Sam. She's not too much fun.'

Sam smiled brightly at her. 'You are very good at that.' She tilted her head enquiringly. 'Cheering us up. You've made it fun again.' 'Mitchell will be offended.' 'You know what I mean Vala. You have this joie de vivre that we've forgotten about. Reminds me of the early days. When we were all bright eyed and excitable.' Vala scrunched her face. 'Jack was excitable?' Sam laughed loudly, drawing some looks. Sal saluted Vala with his spatula from behind his counter. She winked in reply. 'Oh very much so. Teal'c was the _brightest_ eyed one of us all.' Vala sipped at her coffee. Wrinkling her nose at it. It seemed that this was an aspect of earth culture she would never fully understand. Sam's face was happier but still rather melancholic. 'What's worrying you about it?' Letting Sam mull over the question, Vala dug into her perfectly done pancakes. Light, fluffy and oh so tasty. She had very fond memories of this place. Often times she would consider it her home away from home. Which given she was still stuck on the base 90% of the time, meant a nice reprieve.

'I guess, it's really my first command.' Vala frowned in bewilderment. 'On _my_ own.' She clarified, pushing her mug away. Vala nodded at May for a refill. 'No one from the team will be with me. It feels like I am on a tightrope but without the safety net.' Vala nodded. 'I'm sure we'll be visiting. Good luck keeping Daniel away. Mitchell always likes a big trip and well Jack he'll love a chance to be all proud of his protogee! And Teal'c of course will want to keep them in line.' Sam shook her head fondly. 'And you?' 'Give me any excuse to see my best friend of course!' She beamed brightly. Sam's face took on a roguish deviousness. Vala was not used to it being aimed at her. Usually it was being aimed at Jack, Daniel or Mitchell. 'Oh naturally.' She sing-songed; as she delicately cut up her pancakes. Vala opened her mouth. Closed it. And narrowed her eyes at Sam. 'Oh you are so like Jack sometimes' Sam's head bobbed from side to side. Lips slightly pursed, eyes narrowed humming slightly. 'I'll take that as a complement.'

'Besides there are some other _great_ views in Atlantis.' She added lightly. Innocently. And Samantha Carter was not an innocent woman. Then Vala spied it. The swiftest wink ever done. 'Okay _fine_. There are some rather intriguing specimens there.' Sam laughed again. Both of them turned at a loud call of hello. Cassandra Fraiser was just after bursting into the room. Vala smiled at Sam ruefully. The woman in question looked completely blindsided by the sudden apparition. Sal appeared with a chair and place settings. She stood and set them with a flourish. The jovial man pinched her cheek fondly as Cassie called out her order. The young woman sat down sighing. 'Boy trouble?' Sam ventured still a little baffled. The brown eyes swiveled at a rate Daniel would be envious of. 'Nope. Father figure problem.' Vala and Sam took a moment then looked at Cass. The young woman groaned and then dove into her coffee.

Clearly a habit she had acquired from her adoptive family. Sam excused herself leaving them both in a somewhat awkward silence. Vala finished her pancakes and tidied up her plate. 'So what's the problem?' Vala hadn't had many interactions with Cassie. She was in college and didn't have much spare time. And Vala got very little time off base. 'I think that he's just a little nervous. Sam's going away and she's my guardian.' Vala nodded as Cassie took a breath. 'He's going to be your defacto guardian. So over-bearing father instincts kick in.' She mused, arching an eyebrow. Cass nodded enthusiastically. 'Exactly! But he doesn't need to, I am an adult. And I can't really say anything to Sam, she's nervous enough as it is.' Cass nibbled on her bottom lip. Tucked some of her curly hair behind her ear as she did so. 'Sam wouldn't mind you talking to her.' _She'd prefer it._ Vala thought to herself, but given how anxious she seemed to be about it. It was best to leave it alone. Sal arrived with another helping of pancakes.

'Here you go, any friend of Val's is a friend of ours. Discounts for you in future!' He bounced off as Sam returned. 'Sweet!' Cass grinned at her food. As she dug in with abandon, Sam tilted her head. 'You are so like Jack sometimes...' Cass shrugged and continued to eat eagerly. 'So you have a week on this side of the galaxy?' She asked around a mouthful. Sam shook her head at her fondly. 'Yup.' 'Cram all the crazy whack-a-jack fun with us while you can!' Cassie grinned, still chewing. Sam's forehead crinkled, Vala followed suit. The nervous blonde stared down at her empty plate. One finger idly running the rim of her cup. Cass's dark eyes flickered between the hand and Vala's face.

'She's going from _our_ brand of crazy to _theirs._ Which from what Daniel talks about missing includes; even madder science accidents, life sucking aliens and McKay.' She listed off the possibilities. Cass was clearly trying to picture that combination. Sam stared at Vala with the largest eyes. Then she realised what she had stated in a public area. 'Whoops?' Sam looked around then rolled her eyes. Vala shrugged and sat back in the seat. 'You are more than equipped for those, besides I heard that McKay thinks _he's_ getting it.' Cassie hooted with laughter. Sam struggled to hide her mirth. And as skilled as Sam usually was in maintaining a poker face... This time she couldn't hold it together. 'Like Jack would let that happen.' Cassie quipped, downing her coffee. Judging from the look in Sam's eyes they had the same thought. _How very Daniel Jackson of her._

 _Happy Christmas everyone!_


End file.
